La verdadera Prometida de Yoh, cap 1 y 2
by Anna Asakura15
Summary: Estos son los primeros 2 capitulos de mi Fan Fic, La verdadera Prometida de Yoh y 7 Lindas Shamanes, espero que les guste mucho. y no lo copien!!! Anna_Asakura15


La verdadera prometida de Yoh y 7 lindas Shamanes  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Todo empieza en Izumo Japón, exactamente en la casa de los Asakura, el día que Yoh y Hao nacieron.....  
  
Como todos sabemos el día que los gemelos Asakura nacieron, apareció el espíritu del fuego y se llevo a Hao, aunque Yoh y Hao no fueron los únicos que nacieron ese día en la casa de los Asakura, en otra habitación La señora Linsay, la cual provenía de una familia de shamanes muy poderosos también se encontraba dando a luz a una hermosa niña.  
  
El señor Yomei y el señor Mikihisa, abuelo y padre respectivamente de Yoh y Hao estaban decidiendo que la hermosa niña que había nacido seria la prometida de Yoh, ya que la pequeña niña, había nacido en la hora 6, minuto 6 y segundo 6 poseía grandes poderes espirituales al a ver nacido en ese momento, como a Hao se lo había llevado el espíritu del Fuego no tendría prometida x el momento, aunque a Hao le correspondía otra pequeña niña que había nacido en la montaña ( ) de poderes espirituales mucho menor a la niña que había nacido ese día en la casa de los Asakura...  
  
Ya que la hermosa niña tenia inmensos poderes espirituales decidieron casarla con Yoh lo mas pronto que se pudiera, aunque todavía fueran unos bebes, para que pudiera controlar a Yoh y evitar que se reuniera con Hao, Así que a pesar de su corta edad los casaron, la familia Asakura decidió que no les dirían nada hasta que cumplieran 18 años y los harían creer que estaban comprometidos, así que la pequeña niña se llamo Ann Asakura (no vayan a pensar que es su hermana, si no que Asakura es su apellido de casada), así que tanto Yoh y Ann llevarían un collar de colmillos como si fueran sus anillos de compromiso.  
  
Cuando el espíritu del fuego se dio cuanta de los poderes que emanaba Ann a tan corta edad, decidió raptarla para que se convirtiera en una aliada mas para Hao y en cuanto Hao pudiera volver a unir a Yoh y a el en un solo cuerpo pudieran casarse.  
  
Cuando la Familia Asakura y la Señora Linsay madre de Ann se percataron de la ausencia de Ann, pensaron que el espíritu del fuego la había matado. Así es como decidieron que Anna Kyouyama seria la nueva prometida de Yoh...  
  
La única persona que no perdió la esperanza de que Ann no estuviera muerta era la Señora Keiko Asakura la madre de Yoh.  
  
Es por eso que la señora Keiko y la señora Linsay no aparecen en todas las aventuras que pasa Yoh ya que decidieron ir a buscar a la pequeña Ann...  
  
Tanto como Yoh y Anna nunca se enteraron de que Yoh ya había estado casado o más bien que todavía seguía casado, hasta ahora.....  
  
Capitulo 2 "La Aparición de Ann"  
  
*13 años después en la Aldea Apache  
  
Ya participando en el torneo de los shamanes, Yoh acababa de llegar a la Aldea y se encontraba comiendo en la casa de Silver junto con todos los del equipo de los YoYo´s, todos menos Manta...  
  
Cerca del lago donde están los grandes espíritus se encontraba Manta, el sintió que alguien lo observaba, así que Mouske fue a investigar, Mouske observo una silueta en un árbol, así que dio un martillazo en el tronco y cayo una linda chica...  
  
Manta se acerco corriendo y le pregunto que quien era , la chica no contesto y solo le dijo que era una chica común y corriente, la cual solo quiere una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones , Manta penso me suena conocida esa frase...  
  
Manta al ver que no tenia compañía la tomo x la mano y le dijo que la llevaría a conocer unos amigos  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Silver, todos se le quedaron viendo por que era muy bella pero sobre todo por que tenia un gran parecido con Anna Kyouyama, solo que Ann era muy blanca y delgada, y tenia los ojos color miel.  
  
El primero en acercarse a ella fue Ryu como cada vez que veía una muchacha bonita. Anna Kyouyama fue la primera en preguntarle con un tono de voz muy desafiante y quien eres tu?, Ann contesto yo solo soy la esposa del señorito Yoh  
  
En cuanto Ann contesto que era la prometida de Yoh todos quedaron el Shock, Yoh no pude decir ni una sola palabra. Anna le contesto que era imposible que fuera la esposa se Yoh ya que ella la prometida de Yoh.  
  
En ese momento apareció el señor Mikihisa y la señora Keiko, Anna les dijo que como podía ser que Ann fuera la esposa de Yoh si ella era su prometida, no?  
  
Los padres de Yoh les dijeron que les contarían la historia de Ann y que verdaderamente Anna era la prometida de Otra persona.  
  
Cuando Ann y los padres de Yoh estaban a punto de contar la historia apareció un Aliado de Hao llamado Alai, la señora Keiko le dijo a Ann que se quedara adentro que no saliera que ella la protegería y vería la forma de escapar como lo habían hecho en los últimos 3 años, a lo que Ann le dijo que no que saldría de la casa a pelear como un miembro mas de la familia Asakura.  
  
Así que Ann tomo la espada que llevaba la señora Keiko, y salió de casa a pelear con Alai.  
  
Ann inmediatamente hizo la posesión de armas y con un solo movimiento de su espada termino con Alai, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos con el gran poder de Ann hasta le señora Keiko x que Ann nunca habia recibido ningún tipo de entrenamiento para ser shaman y mucho menos para ser algún tipo de posesión. 


End file.
